chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Siobham Alexander
Siobham Kimberley Alexander is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Brea Parkman-Alexander and Westley Alexander. She will have an older twin sister, Megan Alexander. She will possess the abilities of Hydrokinetic Creature Creation, Circumspect and Diamond Shield. Appearance Siobham will have hazel eyes, inherited from her father, and naturally she will have the same dark brown hair as her mother. However, as an adult she will choose to have it coloured dark red. Her hair's texture will also be in tighter curls than Brea's, and hers will remain this way throughout her life. She won't look much like her twin sister. Their curly hair texture as children will be the main trait which the two will have in common. Siobham will be tall as an adult, though she will have only been average height for her age throughout her childhood, since she will grow rapidly during her teenage years. She will have a curvaceous figure. Abilities Siobham's first ability will be Hydrokinetic Creature Creation. She will be able to use this ability to create any creature she can think of. It will not matter whether the creature exists in reality or not. She will be able to control her creation, and make it do her bidding, following her thoughts. However, she must always be near water to be able to create anything, as she won't be able to produce the necessary water on her own. She will be able to destroy the creature or creatures she creates by thought too. Her second ability will be Circumspect. This ability will be passive, impossible to suppress or control. It will allow her to see in every direction, all the time. She could potentially use it to see through some illusions or hallucinations, if these affect only the range of normal vision, leaving the rest of her vision to see reality. She will never experience any discomfort at the ability, or struggle to deal with the extra sensory information. Her third ability will be Diamond Shield. This ability will enable Siobham to produce a shield made of diamond, similar to that which can often be made using diamond manipulation. The shield will protect her against physical attacks and projectiles, as well as several energy-based ability attacks. However, it wouldn't protect against mental attacks or ability-affecting attacks. It could also prove vulnerable to lasers, since these are used to cut diamonds. The shield will normally surround Siobham's entire body and will appear within seconds. She could also use it to protect others. Family & Relationships *Mother - Brea Parkman-Alexander *Father - Westley Alexander *Older twin sister - Megan Alexander *Younger brothers - Peyton and Mitchell Alexander *Younger sisters - Rosalie and Ana-Lucia Alexander History & Future Etymology The name Siobham is a variant of Siobhan, a Gaelic name meaning "God is gracious". Her middle name, Kimberley, is an English name meaning "regal forest clearing". Her surname, Alexander, is more commonly seen as a first name, and it is a Greek name which means "defending men". This could refer to how she can protect people using her diamond shield. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters